video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection advert of "A Galaxy of Entertainment" in 1987
The Video Collection advert of " A Galaxy of Entertainment" on 1987 is a UK trailer from The Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video, Kideo Video, Lorimar Home Video and Thames Video Collection on 27th July 1987. Plot Here is a Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer with lots of videos: movies, war, western, drama, sports, comedy, childrens, musicals, special interest and exercise & fitness featuring Ring of Bright Water, Richard III, Cary Grant Classics: Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House, John Wayne Classics: She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, Escape to Victory, The Way Ahead, A Tribute to Tommy Cooper, Benny & Friends, Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Herge's Adventures of Tintin, Dennis the Menace, ThunderCats, Button Moon, Teddy Ruxpin, Phil Collins, Queen, The Very Best of Hot Chocolate, The Video DIY Expert, Jane Fonda's Prime Time Workout and much more other video titles. Script The 1987 The Video Collection Promo can be found on many 1987 released titles in the range and on a few 1985/1986 releases (Most notably, The Quiet Man). It is considered to be one of the rarer Video Collection promos. It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas The Tank Engine: Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" VHS Videos * Escape to Victory * Jane Fonda's New Workout * Care Bears - Magical Stories About Caring * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 2 - Coal and other stories * Thundercats - Pumm-Ra/Spitting Image * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Ring of Bright Water * Richard III * The Outlaw * * Straw Dogs * The Spanish Gardener * Quest for Love * Black Narcissus * * Ferry to Hong Kong * Victim * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * The Quiet Man * Sands of Iwo Jima * Flying Leathernecks * Rio Grande * Flying Tigers * Wake of the Red Witch * Flame of the Barbary Coast * * Back to Bataan * The Way Ahead * Carve Her Name with Pride * The Malta Story * One of Our Aircraft is Missing * Very Important Person * Hell in the Pacific * The Reluctant Heroes * Too Late The Hero * A Tribute to Tommy Cooper * Benny and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - 1 - Troublesome Trucks and other stories * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant * Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws * Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island * Mr. T - 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery * Mr. T - 2 - Mystery of the Mind Thieves/Mystery on the Rocky Mountain Express * SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes * SuperTed - Volume 2 - Six Exciting Episodes * Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town * Scooby Goes Hollywood * Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear * Yogi's First Christmas * Moschops * Top Rock * * * * * Care Bears To The Rescue * The Get Along Gang - Volume 1 * The Get Along Gang - Volume 2 * The Get Along Gang - Volume 3 * The Get Along Gang - Volume 4 * GoBots * M.A.S.K. - Volume 1 * M.A.S.K. - Volume 2 * M.A.S.K. - Volume 3 * M.A.S.K. - Volume 4 * Thundercats - Exodus * Thundercats - The Ghost Warrior/Return of ThunDera * Thundercats - Vol. 4 - Snarf Takes Up The Challenge/Trouble with Time * Pole Position * Cats & Co. * Grimm's Fairy Tales * The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan * The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone * The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits * Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute * Scruffy * Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures * Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Asterix the Gaul * * * Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and Other Stories/Coal and Other Stories * Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws/The Black Island * Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse/Danger Mouse Saves the World * Rainbow - Rainbow/Rainbow Goes Camping * The Flintstones - Meet Rockula and Frankenstone/The Flintstone Flyer and Hot Lips Hannigan * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons, 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant * Top Cat - Volume 1/Volume 2 * Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town/Scooby Goes Hollywood * The Wind in the Willows - The Wind in the Willows, Winter Tales * Sooty - The Adventures of Sooty/Sooty and Superdog * SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes, Scruffy * * * Care Bears - Care Bears And Their Friends/Magical Stories About Caring * * * * GoBots, Pole Position * Button Moon * * * * * * * * * * * *The Very Best of Hot Chocolate *The Video DIY Expect - Tiling Walls *Jane Fonda's Prime Time Workout Videos Taken from trailers on Videos # The Quiet Man (Opening) # Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie (Opening) # The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits (Opening) # Thundercats - Vol. 4 - Snarf Takes Up The Challenge/Trouble with Time (Opening) # Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils/Mandora the Evil Chaser # M.A.S.K. - Volume 4 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 5 # Vampire Circus (Opening) # Underwater (Opening) # The Rocking Horse Winner (Opening) #The Flintstones Comedy Show (Opening) #Lazer Tag Academy - The Beginning and Skugg Duggery #Top Rock #ALF #ALF - Pennsylvania 6-5000 and Strangers in the Night #Bugsy Malone #Let It Be... All Right on the Night #The Sandwich Man #55 Days at Peking #The Night Porter #The Malta Story #Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island #El Cid #The First Rebel #The Curse of the Cat People #A Christmas Without Snow #American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. I #American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II #Do You Remember Love #The Magnificent Showman #Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1 (Closing) #Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 2 #Kiri Te Kanawa at Christmas #Lilac Dream #Lionel Richie Live! - The Outrageous Tour #Lizzie's Lifestyle (Opening) #Love is Never Silent #Moonlighting #National Lampoon's Class Reunion #Please Sir! #Sea of Sand #Sincerely, Violet #The Fall of the Roman Empire #The Fiat Snooker-Pool Championship - Steve Davis v Steve Mizerak #The Paul McCartney Special #The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle #The Video Hits Collection Vol. 3 #The Way Ahead #An Evening with Placido #This Child is Mine #Before and After #Frank Bruno V Joe Bugner #Sayonara #The Best of Tom Jones #The Captain's Table #The Fighting Seabees #The Rake's Progress #The Spanish Gardener #Too Many Crooks #The Set-Up #I Remember Mama #The Video DIY Expect - Tiling Walls #The Very Best of Marvin Gaye #Shades of Love - Champagne for Two #Shades of Love - The Rose Cafe #To See Such Fun #Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House #King Solomon's Mines #A Streetcar Named Desire #Tycoon #Surviving #The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes - A Scandal in Bohemia #The Silent Enemy Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h50m36s403.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h50m40s976.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h51m54s890.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h52m10s503.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h52m18s993.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h52m32s453.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h52m38s883.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h52m45s932.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h52m54s334.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h53m07s015.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h53m23s248.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h53m44s482.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m12s817.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m16s957.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m22s534.png|'THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE' Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m36s481.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m40s109.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m47s669.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h54m54s903.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h55m10s263.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h55m16s639.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h55m24s021.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h55m42s989.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h55m47s431.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h55m54s597.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h56m03s338.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h56m13s702.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h56m22s949.png Vlcsnap-2019-02-26-13h56m30s557.png Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Herge's Adventures of Tintin Category:Dennis the Menace Category:ThunderCats Category:Button Moon Category:Robin Parkinson (Button Moon Narrator) Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:ALF Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Ring of Bright Water Category:Richard III Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Escape to Victory Category:The Way Ahead Category:Tommy Cooper Category:Benny Hill Category:Eric Sykes Category:Jim Davidson Category:The Rank Organisation Category:DiC Entertainment Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video Collection Category:ABC Video Category:Filmation Category:Mr. T Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Moschops Category:Bernard Cribbins (Moschops Narrator) Category:The Video Gallery Category:Care Bears Category:The Get Along Gang Category:GoBots Category:M.A.S.K. Category:Pole Position Category:Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats Category:Grimm's Fairy Tales Category:The Flintstones Category:Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit Category:The Incredible Detectives Category:The Smurfs Category:Scruffy Category:Asterix Category:Danger Mouse Category:David Jason (Danger Mouse Narrator) Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Top Cat Category:Rainbow Category:Geoffrey Hayes (Rainbow Presenter) Category:Rod, Jane & Freddy Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Jetsons Category:Jane Fonda Category:Jane Fonda's Workout Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:Exercise & Fitness Videos by V.C.I. Category:Special Interest Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Lorimar Productions Category:Lorimar Television Category:The Coneheads